Broken Child
by VoltTheFox
Summary: Manic is an abused child who has no friends, no family, and no one to love him. When Manic decides to leave his good forsaken home, he meets up with the royal twins, Sonic and Sonia/ Discontinued
1. Chapter 1: My Darkness

Me: MANIC FANGIRLS + FANBOYS you might want to get your tissues ready because this IS an abuse Manic story. Yes, I know his mother is Aleena, but I decided to not make Manic apart of Sonic Underground, and he, instead, is a little boy trying to fine love in the world.

Manic: Isn't that me already!

Me: Manic, your siblings + mother love you. It's just your stealing skills that tick them off.

Manic: But they come in handy!

Me: We all know that Manic, now please, without further ado! START THE STORY

**Chapter 1: My Darkness**

"Manic, get down here!" cried a female hedgehog. She had green fur with a shirt and pants on her. She wore red glasses. The hedgehog had healed so many people with her magical powers, but she never had the heart to be called a 'mother'. A little green hedgehog with spiky hair, a vest, and a little orange fanny pack came down. "What took you so long!" she said in a cold tone. Clearly, she had no heart for Manic, in fact, she hated him all his life. Manic had always wished that someday, she would change her mind about him.

(whoops I forgot, her name is Lean)

"Sorry..." said Manic trying to hide his tear of sadness. Lean always hated it to see the whimp cry. Everytime, Manic cried, Lean would punch him in his stomach to show how annoyed she was with him. She truly didn't have a heart for little Manic. "I was getting out of my bedroom when I tipped over a wire," Manic lied.

What really happened was that he was trying to wipe off the blood off his body. Ever since the day he was born, Manic had lived without anyone being there for him or loving him. His father hated him due to all the crying, and his mother hated him for not being born a girl. It was to much for a kid like Manic. He was abused every night, given a small portion of breakfast, lunch and dinner, well if he even had food, and being treated like another obstacle in life. Manic never knew what it was like being a kid. He always saw the neighborhood kids playing with each other, and scaring the socks off each other. Manic was never allowed to go outside mostly since his parents never wanted him 'hurt'. But everytime Manic saw a child playing with their dad, or maybe holding their mom's hand, it angered him. He envied the kids that didn't have his life. He always wanted to play with his dad, or maybe help his mother with all the chores that had to be done. But, the poor child never had the chance too.

"Well you better make sure it doesn't happen again, or else you will get double the torture tonight." said Lean in a harsh tone. Manic looked down at his bare feet. Yes, Manic never had shoes due to his cold hearted parents never taking him out to buy stuff. The older green hedgehog grabbed Manic's chin to look straight into his eyes. She saw fear in them. Manic was then sent to the floor with a loud thud.

"Weak, that's all you are," the elder hedgehog growled, "Just another weak little morsal." And with that she left the house.

By the time Manic sat up, tears streamed down his muzzle. _Weak, that's what they always called me._ he said to himself. In this world, Manic was all alone. No one cared about him, so what makes him think that someone will care now. Just think, a kid, living in completer darkness for 6 years. And in three months it will be his birthday. The emerald furred hedgehog quickly crawled to the corner and huddled together. Memories of his past birthdays came to mine, they were horrible. His parents would always give him triple the torture though if they were merciful then just double.

"It's for your own good," said his father.

"You know we want to teach you a lesson," said his mother.

"We love you," they always told him. It only made his pain grow more.

"And they expect me to believe all that shit..." Manic said. Shocking, a child of six, cursing... Though for Manic, it was normal to cuss at his age. Besides, that all he hears from his parents, nothing but endless cursing. Manic held himself tighter. Ever night after his parents tortured him, Manic would always look at himself and start cursing. His parents wouldn't tell him to stop or shut up, but they would always throw something at Manic to keep him quiet. Asleep, dream were rare with Manic. Usually nightmares of complete abusement filled his mind, but there was one night when a dream visited him. He remembered it clear.

_Manic was walking with two other hedgehoglings his age but just a few days older. Two older hedgehogs were with them, they were both holding Manic's hands. Both of the adult hedgehogs kept one arm facing outward as if they didn't want anyone to hurt Manic. "You ok?" asked the male hedgehog with a smile. Manic nodded in response. He never met someone so protective. It brought tears to his eyes when he remembered his real father. "Manic, your safe with us. Don't be afriad." said the female hedgehog. Suddenly Manic felt himself being lifted into the older male's arms. For once in his entire life, Manic felt protected. Sleepy, he dozed off still being carried..._

The hedgehog smiled. A tear escaped his sapphire lit eyes as a smile formed on his face. "If only my parents were kind like them..." Manic started to cry, "Then maybe...we could've been a family." Soon a flow of tears rolled down his face.

**Later that night**

A bloody Manic laid on his bed. His parents had finish with their daily night torture. The boy felt like screaming, but he knew that no one would answer his cries. HIs head turn to the TV. It wasn't like your regular old TV, it was a TV that had no screen on it. He never had a chance to watch anything due to that good for nothing box without a screen. Manic then turned his head to a desk or what he called 'his workshop'. Manic's main hobby was to build stuff. It was the only talent he had, plus, it was another way to forget about his good for nothing life.

When he was young, Manic had always wanted to be a builder. He was always busy with building his own stuff such as: his fanny pack, two drumsticks, and his 'toys'. But what Manic always wanted to build was a drumset. He thought that since he made a pair of drumsticks, it wouldn't hurt to have a drumset. Manic was currently working on it, he had to steal a few parts from his bedroom to build his drums. "I hope I can at least finish it though..." sighed the emerald boy. With all the torture he has had, it's a one in a million chance that Manic would survive to finish his dream. The boy looked at his hand, it was filled with scars and blood. When Manic checked his feet, there were scratches and bruises on them. "I don't think I'll make it through..."

He then drifted to sleep, ready to welcome all the nightmares that had tormented him ever since...

**TBC**

Me: I think I rushed...

Manic: Wow, you just made me cry by this...

Me: *grins* I guess I have the power to make guys cry

Manic: Huh? Oh no, I was talking to Tails.

Tails: *cutting an onion*

Me: And I thought I finally did it


	2. Chapter 2: Escape

Me: Hey guys I'm back with chapter 2! Sorry been going through writers block lately...

Manic: I've been trying to get her into making another one *rolls eyes* All of you owe me...

Me: Shut up Manic! Anyways, enjoy chapter 2!

**Chapter 2: Escape**

**(Note: Manic's father is name Jake)**

Manic awoke from his sleep. His eyes had no emotion in them. After that night's torture and 3 nightmares, Manic had finally lost the will to even care about himself. As the emerald boy skid down his bed, he went out his bedroom door. As he was heading toward the stairs, he heard voices from the bottom floor. Manic looked out. It was his parents arguing again. Both of them were threatening each other to get rid of him. He clenched his fist. "If only they let me have a chance..." he whispered coldly.

As Manic came down the stairs, his parents didn't even bother to look at him. After all, he was the unloved one. A minute later, the little hedgehog was in the kitchen grabbing a bag of chips. When he exited the kitchen, he shot a glare at his arguing parents. They didn't notice. He didn't care. They never care about him anyways.

"Why don't we just leave him in the streets!" Jake said crossing his arms. Lean shook her head.

"Someone might wonder where his parents are stupid! We should just leave the house tomorrow night, and then live a new life!" said Lean.

The elder male hedgehog rolled his eyes. "And if he tries to find us?" The two hedgehogs went on and on about their plan.

"Sick..." Manic whispered coldly. The little green hedgehog then went to his bedroom. Manic laid on his bed. He felt like crying...hard, but he also felt like...committing suicide. Interesting, a six year old child knowing about suicide. Sad isn't it? "If I die, who would even want to know how or why..." the little green hedgehog said shakily. He then turned his head to a window.

It was a dazzling night, the sky was filled with stars. The bright moon was there as well. "I wonder what's it like to go camping." He managed to smile.

Though the green hedgehog loved building, Manic also wanted to be, ya know, a kid. Manic always wanted to go to school (not much fer me lol), make some friends, play outside, and especially time with family. Though his life felt worthless, Manic always felt like it was going to change one day... And on that day, he would have one thing at least, freedom.

Suddenly an idea came to Manic's mind, he'll escape! He'll finally be free from this rotten excuse of a family, and, hopefully, a new family. But one thing held him tight...how? Suddenly and idea came into his mind. The geen hedgehog leaned on the edge of his bed to grab something. Through minutes of shuffling around, he finally found it! It was an earlier thing he was making. It was a piece of rope tighed to a huge nail that could pierce through tiles (I needed something ok!).

Manic quickly got up from his bed, and he hopped onto the roof. The green hedgehog slapped the nail toward one of the tiles on the roof. Wedged in, perfect! Maic checked if anyone was watching, no one, what luck! Within a seond, Manic was at the ground. The little boy, now happy, headed off into the wilderness to whatever adventures awaited him.

**TBC**

Me: Sorry that it's short . CURE TEH WRITERS BLOCK

Manic: *sleeping on the floor*

Me: -.- Did he really get that bored!

Tails: *comes in with a power ring* MANIC! I just stole something from Sonic!

Manic: *wakes up* O.O Great job lil man!

Me: -.- See ya guys later...


	3. Chapter 3: The Dream

Hi guys! VoltTheFox is back with a new chapter! Sorry that there aren't any funny introductions, I just want to post this up as quick as possible!

By the way, I followed Kira-writer's advice. So now, I will put up stuff in seperate chapters, so that I will still have plans ahead :) Thanks Kira-writer!

I'm also taking Shadow Commando's advice about using beta readers, it a good idea ^^ Trust me, revising on your own is not healthy for your brain, especially if ya hate reading 3

**Chapter 3: The Dream**

It was still night time. Manic had stopped at a nearby tree. His head was filled with sweat. All that running sure tired him out. "And I thought I'd never leave..." said Manic in between breath. The young child layed down on the soft grass underneath him. Manic's sapphire blue eyes stared at the star filled sky above him. He remembered those stars. The only companions he had after every single whip, kick, punch, and yell that was thrown at him. It always seemed like the stars where watching over him.

Manic lifted his right hand. He then took his pointer, and he started to sketch out a picture with the stars. A minute later, the young hedgehog found the Big Dipper. Manic smiled. "So that's what the Big Dipper looks like" he said. Again, Manic tried to sketch another picture. This time he got the Little Dipper. The green hedgehog laughed, "What a funny name."

As the sky grew darker, Manic's eyes soon grew heavier. Sleepy, he grew. "Better get some sleep," the little emerald hedgehog yawned. Manic leaned against the tree he had stopped at. The little kid couldn't help but hum a little tune to himself. It sounded so much like a little lullaby he had heard when he was younger. Though, was there even a time when he he even heard his parents sing a lullaby? "It feels like..." Manic said in a sleepy voice.

Without further ado, Manic let his mind wander off into his realm of dreams.

**...OoOoO...**

_I was sitting on a tree. Two hedgehogs sat below me with content smiles. I stared at them with confused faces. I remembered them! They were the same hedgehogs in the other dream I had! Though instead of being a few days older, now they both seemed just hours older than me. I slid down the tree to wake them up. When they woke up they smiled at me._

_"Good morning Manic," said the blue hedgehog._

_"You feeling ok?" asked the purple hedgehog._

_The green hedgehog stared in confusion. "They know me?" he asked himself silently. He took another look at them. "Uh, fine I guess..." he said a little suspicious. The blue hedgehog stood up and walked towards Manic. "Wanna race?"_

_"Sure."_

_"Ok!" and with a burst of speed the blue hedgehog was off. Manic growled shouting, "Cheater!"_

**...OoOoO...**

Manic's eyes flew open. He looked to the sides of where he sat. "Where did that dream come from?" he asked placing a hand in between his spiky bangs. Feeling a little dizzy, Manic decided to lay down against the soft leafy grass. His eyes felt heavy every second that passed, but for some reason, Manic didn't even feel slightly tired.

The little green hedgehog looked up to the dark night sky. Confusion glowed ion his eyes. He still wanted to understand that dream he just had! What was the purpose of it? Why did he even have it? Was their something to expect for the near future? "Well, whatever the answer might be. I'll figure it out, in the future..." And with that the little green hedgehog turned to his side to sleep.

In his dream, he saw himself racing the two hedgehogs in the previous.

**TBC**

Alright, so we see Manic on this hill, and he recieves a very mysterious dream. Well, I'm pretty sure you guys understand who those two hedgehogs are! Don't spoil it for others who are clueless :3 Anyways, sorry that this chapter is short. I wrote it like a week ago, and I got busy in suprisingly :C


	4. Chapter 4: Finding Hero

Me: Alright so here we go chapter 4. Manic meets up with a new friend.

**Chapter 4: Finding Hero**

The sun lit through the holes of the trees. Manic was found sleeping in a ball like object. The little green hedgehog was snoring quietly. He had his thumb in his mouth while one arm was holding his head.

Wind rustled through trees. Manic woke up, eyes hanging tiredly. the little hedgehog soon stood up. "Mmm..." he mumbled as he started to walk.

The path was a little steep considering it was a side of a hill. The land was plagued by grass. Sometimes, Manic would just stop and sit down in the grassy area. He would lie down and stare at the wandering clouds in the sky, or maybe play with all the flowers that were close by him. The aroma of the beautifully made flowers pleased hi dearly. The little hedgehog couldn't help but take a few of them. He shoved them into his fanny pack. The flowers went deep into the bag. They were curshed by each other's stem. Manic then zipped up his pack and started walking again.

"They smell good..." said Manic smiling a little.

Cool wind splashed against his face.

It felt quite refreshing since he's been out in the sun for awhile.

"Hmm...better head under a tree." Manic suggested.

After a few seconds of looking, the green hedgehog suddenly ran to an area where a tree sat. It's root were placed firm in the ground. It's branches stood high in the air as it carried it's delicious goods on them. The tree had a perfect size hole on the bottom that Manic could fit in. Without further ado, Manic slid into the tree.

"ACKMMPH!" cried a voice. Manic looked around to see who had made that sound. Nothing was around. Suddenly he felt a tug on his tail.

"Hey, moind gaytin oof of mey!" said the voice.

Without wasting a second, the green hedgehog scooted to his side. His eyes widened. The figure he had sat on was a white chao and dark blue chao. "Whoa..." he said to shocked to believe what he's seeing. The chao just stared at him confused.

"What is it?" he asked, wiping off dirt from his arms.

Nothing came out.

"Uh ok..." said the chao. He stood up and faced Manic. "Well?" he demanded.

"Well what?"

"Aren't you going to apologize?"

"Oh yeah... Sorry for sitting on ya unexpectedly."

"It's ok, I forgive you. Oh sorry, my name's Hero the chao. What your's?" asked Hero, reaching out his hand. The green hedgehog took it and smiled, "I'm Manic, Manic Hedgehog."

**...OoOoO...**

That night, it was quiet. The two new aquianted pals sat outside of the tree were a roaring fire was placed. Hero sat in Manic's lap barely awake. Manic just stroked Hero's backside while smiling.

"Hey...Manic?" asked Hero yawning a bit.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you come here? I never see Mobians around these parts." the chao said. The hedgehog sighed deeply. He didn't want Hero to know exactly why he was out here. I mean, bad enough he still has nightmares about his parents. Manic looked at Hero. Sapphire blue eyes gazing into dark black rounded ones. "Well, it's a LONG story to why I got here. Basically, I ran away from home." ended Manic. Tears started to stream down from his eyes. Hero saw this. The chao got up and wiped away the tears.

"Why are you crying?" asked Hero. Manic stayed silent. Hero could see that the hedgehog didn't want to talk. It was best to change the subject.

The two fell in a silent moment until Manic decided to speak up. "Hey, how can I understand anyway? Chaos can't speak English..." he said a little suspicious.

Hero giggled, "I'm talking to you through telepathy. It's this ability I can use to talk in proper language of Mobians."

"Can you change the language your already speaking?"

"Of course!"

The green hedgehog smiled at the chao's cheerfulness. He looked up. There were a few stars in the sky. He soon closed his eyes and made what others call it, 'wish'. "Uh what are you doing?" asked Hero rubbing his white head. Sapphire eyes gazed at him.. "Making a wish." Manic spoke softly.

Hero titled his head.

Manic sweatdropped. "Well you'll understand about it when your a lil older..." he said rubbing Hero's back softly. The chao snuggled into Manic's chest.

"G'night Manic..."

"G'night Hero."

**TBC**

Me: Here ya go!


	5. Chapter 5: Another Dream and Mobodoon

Sorry for the lateness guys O_O! I've been busy having a life in summer, so I totally forgot about this story! Alright, Chapter 5 is up and running. I don't know when Chapter 6 will be up, sorry...

**Note:** Charmy is in this chapter. Relax guys, I gave him a brain xD And no, he isn't abusive to Manic.

On with the chapter!

**Chapter 5: Hearing of Mobodoon**

It has been 2 months since Manic met Hero. The two had been traveling around a place called Moboside. The city was nothing much then a place where stuff were imported and exported to other places of Mobius. It was more like a port. The two decided to stay here since the city was usually stocked up with food of all kinds, mainly seafood.

The two have been staying at an alley for about 5 weeks now (hey, it isn't easy living in a city especially if you were a kid that didn't really feel you had a home...). During those 5 weeks, Manic had suddenly caught a fever. It was hard for Hero to bring the both of them food, considering how small he was to a bag of food. Plus, the lil chao barely had anyone to play with him until his partner was healed. Luckily, Manic was able to overcome his sickness.

After a few days of Manic's sickness, he and Hero studied Moboside's grounds. Knowing that it was a port, there were always times to sit at the edge of the dock and watch the roaming ships pass by. They also took the time to study the port people's way of life.

The father's were always out in the harbor unloading the ships.

The mother's were home cooking fresh fish for their family to eat.

And, the children would usually play by the beach that the port was made on.

Manic still wondered how a port had a beach, but who was he to blame for not coming out of the house for 6 years. Luckily, he was able to befriend some of the men who worked out in the ports. He would always help them out with the barrels and stuff. Actually, it was much easier with him around. The workers were able to head home on time, and eat lunch on time. Some would even let Manic take a bite of their food, for reward of being a good helper.

"Hey Manic," called a black and yellow bee. The green hedgehog zipped around to see his friend, Charmy.

"Oh, hey Charmy," said Manic.

During his weeks of staying at the port, Charmy decided to follow his dad to work. The bee thought that he would be the only kid at the port, but he was wrong. Charmy found Manic at the port helping out a black fox with some barrels. Once it was lunch time, Charmy decided to meet this green hedgehog himself. Once he found him, they started to make conversation. Manic didn't reveal anything to Charmy about his parents, but Charmy understood about the pain he went through. That was the start of their friendship.

"You ok?" asked the bee taking a seat on the edge of the port. The hedgehog nodded as he joined his friend. The water splashed against the port's wooden poll. Manic held his legs not wanting them to get what. For some reason, he wasn't quite fond with water. He shifted his head toward boats of the harbor. Some where passerby ships while others were the local fish boats. Sometimes Manic couldn't help but wonder how many fishes can the boats hold. Might've been a stupid question, but you have to admit, it is very well thought of.

Suddenly, Manic felt a tap on his shoulders. The hedgehog shifted his head toward Charmy.

"Dude, I've been wanting to ask you this. Manic would you-

**Author's Note:** OK WAIT! Stop the story. Alright, a few people have been asking me if Manic will be in a gay relationship in this story. WTF! Manic is six right now (soon to be seven). A six year old child falling in love with the same gender is just...wrong! I may support Sonadow, Knuxails, and all those others, but a six-falling in lov-ya know what? I'm going to shut up right now. ON WITH THE STORY!

-like to stay home with my family and me? My parents said it's ok," said Charmy.

Sapphire colored eyes filled with shock. "Are you sure? I might cause trouble for you..."

"Nah, it's fine. Besides, I always wanted to have a twin brother," said Charmy spreading out his hand.

Manic smiled as he accepted it.

**...OoOoO...**

It was evening. Charmy and Manic were both playing Super Mario Bros. Wii while Hero slept in Manic's lap. At first, Manic had no clue on how to control his character, but he soon got the hang of it.

The two were both being sharks to each other. Once they found a way to screw one another, they quickly leaped into action. No wonder why they only had 3 or 4 lives right now XD

Mario (Charmy) had already jump toward the flagpole. Blue Toad (Manic) was in the air with his hover suit. Blue Toad then drilled down to the top of the flagpole. Suprisingly, he hit Mario which send the plumber down to the ground. Without notice, Charmy accidently press A which trapped Mario inside a bubble.

*Level finish music*

Blue Toad: Yeah! *goes inside the castle*

*screen fades to black*

"I hate you..." Charmy said glaring at Manic. The green hedgehog laughed. He had never seen such a funny scene since he was born.

Before Charmy can express his anger more, the door swooshed open. It was a bee who looked like Charmy but much older. "Time for dinner boys plus a chao," the bee said in cowboyish accent before leaving. Within a second, Charmy, Manic, and Hero, who was carried by Manic, quickly headed toward the kitchen.

**...OoOoO...**

"That was some good nuggets," sighed Charmy as he layed down in his bed. Manic chuckled as he got onto an extra bed that was made for him.

"Yeah," sighed Manic as he began to close his eyes. The hedgehog soon drifted off into a deep sleep without Charmy noticing.

**...OoOoO...**

_The buildings were made of white. Manic found himself in a market place full of food and goodies. Everyone seemed to be taken stuff without paying. What the heck was happening? Suddenly a horse like woman walked up to him. She had a purple robe on her with a strange burret on her head. "Go ahead, take some," she said as she took an apple from one of the market places._

_"But isn't that bad?"_

_"Ha, ha. Why Manic, anyone in Mobodoon is welcome to take anything they please."_

_Mobodoon? What kind of name was that for a city? Well if you thought about a lil more, hasn't every city been named 'Mobo'? Manic smiled as he remembered what the horse woman said. Without hesitation, the green hedgehog took a banana from the store next to him. He pealed off the skin and ate the yummy banana hiding under neath it's skin. It was tasty._

_"Glad you like it," smiled the horse woman. She then walked away into the next corner of th street._

**...OoOoO...**

Manic's eyes fluttered open. He held his head. "Whoa, that was weird..." he muttered under his breath.

"What was weird?" said Hero in a sleepy voice. He was sleeping on Manic's ankles.

"Hero! I had this really weird dream where this-"

"Manic, can you wait for it in the morning? I want my sleep..."

"No! Charmy wake up!" Manic yelled loudly as he got up and started shaking his bee friend nonstop. Charmy awoke as he fell off his bed still shaken. "Aww, Manic! What the heck was tha-" Manic covered his mouth.

"No time to talk, I want answers!"

"About what?"

"Mobodoon."

The bee's eyes went wide. 'Mobodoon? That city has been hidden for centuries, why would he want to know about that place?' Charmy thought. He then looked up at Manic. "Why would you want to know?" he asked tapping his foot. The hedgehog quickly told him about his dream.

"Whoa...wait here!" The bee then went to his shelf where he kept a ton of books and toys in it. After a few seconds of rummaging, he pulled out a book that was plainly about Mobodoon. It was entitled, Mobodoon: The Lost City. Charmy then flipped through the pages searching for what he needed to find. Manic sat next to Charmy as he sat down beside him, holding his own knees. "Ah ha!" said Charmy as he placed his finger on what he indeed needed to know.

"It says, Mobodoon has been a city hidden in the Great Forest. No one knows it's exact location, but some say that if your lucky enough, you will be visited by a dream of Mobodoon. Some have already recieved this kind of telepathic message, with that, they leave toward Mobodoon. So far, none have ever reutrned, but we are still reasearching about this as mch as we can," copied Charmy. Manic stared at his friends eyes, "So basically this means?"

"Manic! You are one of the chosen ones!" cheered Charmy as he flailed the book in the air. The book landed on Hero who groaned for the lack of sleep.

"Me? How am I-"

"You had a dream of Mobodoon! Oh boy, we get to go to Mobodoon!" Charmy started to dance from sheer happiness.

"Don't bring your hopes up, Charmy. It also says, that only the reciever of the dream plus one companion get to go," Hero's voice chimed in as he looked up at the words on the book. The bee's face fell flat. He sighed, "Oh well there's always a next ti-"

"I'm going," said Manic standing up.

"Heh!" Charmy and Hero's voice sounded shocked and confusion.

"I'm sorry Charmy, but, I want to find a home..."

"Isn't this your home?"

"Charmy it is, but I feel like something is missing from this picture. I'm sorry, but I'm going," Manic said as he got his fanny pack and spiked bracelets. Hero then took the book off his head, and quickly traveled onto Manic's shoulders. Without a second to lose, Manic jumped onto the roof. Before he was able to jump off the house, Charmy's face came out of the window. The bee handed him some sort of communicator device.

"Incase if you can get me in, or need someone to talk, I'm there," Charmy gave Manic a thumbs up.

Manic returned it, and within a second, he was off toward his next destination: The Great Forest.

**TBC**

Ok a long chapter for you guys. Again, I apologize for the lateness in this story, I will try to get it up more often, so we can hit the ending. Oh, and this story might have to be more than 15 chapters, just to let ya know. Oh and good luck for back to school datelines XD


End file.
